Distrito rojo
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Sasuke va ahí, entre esas casas escondidas y personas recluidas. Sasuke va ahí, para encontrarse con un rayo de sol, para que le besen las heridas y le cuiden el corazón. Sasuke va ahí, porque es Naruto quien le espera, tras biombos casi trasparentes y kimonos resbalándole por la piel.
1. Estación 1

∞ **Titulo**: "Distrito rojo"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Sasuke va ahí, entre esas casas escondidas y personas recluidas. Sasuke va ahí, para encontrarse con un rayo de sol, para que le besen las heridas y le cuiden el corazón. Sasuke va ahí, porque es Naruto quien le espera, tras biombos casi trasparentes y kimonos resbalándole por la piel.

∞ **Advertencia: lemon.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Estación. 1**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hoy viste un kimono escarlata, con flores blancas de un bordado que nace desde la parte trasera del eri, es como una cascada que se pierde en el nudo en forma de mariposa del obi, y resalta por el cordón negro del Obijime. Su pierna derecha sobresale por la abertura delantera, ante el paso suspendido sobre el tatami.

Su pie, de piel canela, está desnudo, en una esquina descansan los tabis y los getas. Los pequeños dedos reflejan la luz de la luna desde el shoji. Es rubio, con espesas pestañas cayendo sobre sus azules ojos. Su boca, que con pintura roja le forma un corazón, sonríe, de esa manera entre el anhelo y la ingenuidad, que no se le ha borrado a pesar del tiempo. Aún se puede entrever el estibo de orgullo en su mirada, que brilla a través de los barrotes, de una cárcel personal. De la jaula de un ave.

Su voz, que suena totalmente masculina, compite con esa fragilidad que el kimono resbalándole por el hombro le da. Bajo la tela solo hay pectorales, vientre plano y una polla dormida. La flor de loto enredada en sus cabellos cae al suelo. Por la sacudida de su cabeza.

Se llama Naruto, y despliega sus brazos cuando él entra en la habitación de mamparas traslucidas y olor a sake. No se preocupa de su aspecto desarreglado, y como su piel tostada es un color exótico que a pocos agrada. Porque cuando el hombre de casi 1.90 cae entre sus brazos y se refugia en su pecho, todo pierde valor y contexto.

Sasuke, del clan Uchiha está en la ciudad, revisando la importación de seda y té negro. Ha llegado a penas unas horas atrás, cuando el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, y su traje de dos piezas estilo victoriano se le pegaba, sudoroso y húmedo, mientras daba órdenes de trasporte y revisaba números con el encargado.

Es difícil precisar el momento justo en cuando Naruto pasó de ser la muñeca en exhibición al objeto del deseo del hijo menor de Fugaku. El rubio solo sabe, cuan demandante y posesivo puede llegar a ser Sasuke, cuando ha pasado demasiados meses en Kioto, lejos de él, con las marcas de besos desapareciendo lentas y con promesas que no prometen nada pero que dicen todo lo que desean.

—Naruto.

La voz de Sasuke suena a reclamos y celos. Suena añoranza y un poquito a amor. Mete las manos por dentro del kimono, halando el obi y deshaciendo el moño. La tela gruesa cae al suelo. A Naruto se le ve el tórax, el suspensorio y todo el vello púbico de tono dorado, casi acaramelado.

El más alto se relame los labios. Siente el calor que emana el cuerpo del rubio. No puede evitar pensar cuanto es que le gustaría que ese encuentro durara para siempre, y no fuese solo una noche de prostitutas. Entierra los dedos sobre los hombros del rubio, destilando toda la frustración e impotencia que jamás dice pero que se le desborda en la distancia de las ciudades. Con colinas separándoles y estatus que cumplir.

Naruto le sonríe, tratando de aliviarle la injusticia, tragándose su propio dolor compartido y curándole de alguna herida nueva que se haya hecho durante el tiempo en que estuvieron lejos y no le pudo besar las cicatrices ya curadas y los recuerdos escondidos.

Naruto cae de rodillas, con las manos bajando el cierre del pantalón, e introduciéndose por la ropa interior, el miembro de Sasuke sobresale, con el glande de un bonito color sonrosado y con pre seminal como una capa de matiz brillante. La lengua del rubio va a su encuentro, lamiendo el liquido con hambre y empujando la tela hacia abajo, abriendo los labios en un caricia muda y enterrando la nariz en el vello que huele a las aguas de un osen y con la polla de Sasuke quemándole en la garganta.

Masajea los testículos con delicadeza, su cabeza sube y baja, la polla sale, con rastros de saliva y semen. Él rubio se sostiene de las caderas del más alto, como un soporte ante el hambre que le hace mordisquearle la polla y succionarle. Se hunde, en ese hombre que siempre llega hasta él, con la prisa de llenarse de alguien que está en una escala menor, pero que es él único que le alivia el corazón.

Los muslos de Sasuke se separan, y Naruto toma esa señal como un indicador de que vaya más rápido, que le deje follarse su boca, que se meta todo ese pedazo de carne grueso y palpitante, que le rebota entre la lengua y el paladar, y que toma una iniciativa como si tuviese voluntad propia, dejándose besar y lamer, y moviéndose ante un mordisqueo que le ha resultado simplemente encantador.

Naruto la saca, tomándola desde la base, y comenzado a chupar por cada rincón, entre la piel sensible del pirineo, justo arriba de los testículos, y a la vena más gruesa que se satura de pasión, de sangre y sudor. El rubio sabe, que se le está manchando el kimono, a causa de su erección, escondida de piernas apretadas y alientos suplicantes.

Sasuke el día de hoy esta de humor para hacerlo lento, para tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar de todos los mimos, a veces rudos, de hombre de ojos azules, que le aspira hacia dentro, comiéndole cada parte, arañándole las caras internas de los muslos y usando la saliva que se le escurre, entre los labios y la polla, como un lubricante natural.

Naruto se satura, del sabor a hombre y masculinidad. Sasuke tiene los ojos clavados en su espectáculo personal. Naruto eleva los suyos, con la polla rellenándole las mejillas, y la lujuria borrándole ese azul celeste y dejándole la oscura pupila dilatada, como un gato viendo a través de la oscuridad a su presa.

Sasuke sonríe, llevando sus manos hasta el rubio cabello, y enredando los dedos en las hebras, las hala hacia abajo y luego las desprende para halar hacia arriba, repite el movimiento como si fuesen unas riendas de caballo que dirigen a Naruto a atragantarse para después dar besos de mariposa a la punta del pene que se chorrea con descaro. Sasuke enfatiza, ese control que tiene, para cada uno de esos movimientos, empujando su cadera hacia adelante, enterrándose aun mas en la cavidad bucal, y relamiéndose los labios ante la excitación de Naruto que se deja hacer dócilmente, antes de volver a recuperara un poco de conciencia y mordisquearle en forma de protesta.

Naruto jamás será un simple receptor. No es como los otros del lugar que se dejan caer de espaldas contra el suelo y se abre de piernas, apretando los ojos e ignorando lo que hacen. Como si no fuesen ellos, como si no estuviese pasando, porque ellos están lejos, en lugares que no huelen a porquerías y con asquerosos viejos engañando a sus esposas por un poco de dinero.

Naruto sabe que es diferente, que él no es el deshago en turno de un hombre poderoso, que se ha escapado, con adrenalina, demasiado dinero y mucho alcohol en la sangre. Naruto es el único para Sasuke. No existe nadie más que pueda ponerle un dedo encima, ni que pueda pagar la cuota mínima que la dueña del lugar le ha puesto a su culo por ordenes del menor de los Uchiha, que da una sublevación sustentosa al lugar para hacerse de privilegios que nadie más que un futuro cabeza del clan podría.

—Naruto

Tiene un escalofrió en la espina dorsal, cuando la velocidad aumenta, cuando a Sasuke se le vuelven errático los movimientos mientras le estruja del cabello, y su polla se raspa contra sus molares y chocan contra el interior de sus mejillas, su polla está más dura, y el pre seminal se resbala, como si fuese una fuente abierta, es salado, espeso y viscoso, escurre con lentitud sobre sus papilas gustativas y se revuelve con el sabor de sake de flores de Sakura que apenas y si alcanzó a probar antes de que Sasuke le tomara de la mano para acercarlo hasta él y juntar sus labios.

El sabor de la boca de Sasuke es único, sabe a grandeza, a necesidad, a deseo y dependencia. Sabe a fortaleza y vida. Sabe simplemente a Sasuke, no existe cosa que el rubio ames más que eso. Con la textura de su cabello sobre el rostro y sus enormes manos frías sobre el cuello.

Sasuke se aleja, sacando su polla de esa boca caliente. Y dejándose caer de rodillas, empujando al rubio hacia el suelo. Y cubriéndolo con totalidad con su cuerpo.

—Date la vuelta Naruto

Y el rubio obedece, girándose sobre sí mismo, sacando los brazos del kimono y quedando desnudo, flexiona las rodillas y levanta el trasero, se apoya sobre los codos y esconde el rostro entre sus brazos, siente los besos sobre el cuello, bajando por la espina dorsal y deteniéndose justo sobre el inicio que separa sus glúteos. Hay devoción y cuidado cada vez que los labios de Sasuke le tocan la piel. Naruto casi quiere girarse y decirle que no lo haga, que se deje de esa mierda de delicadezas, que nunca ha sido así, y que no tiene que empezar ahora, que entre ellos todo siempre es rudo, violento y a tropezones, haciéndolo sobre la mesa de la comida o empotrado contra el closet.

Pero hay algo que lo detiene de hacerlo, quizás que Sasuke no haya pronunciado nada más que ordenes y su nombre, sin insultos que son las palabras secretas de cariño en un lenguaje de ellos dos, o que haya extendido el límite para escuchar las historias que tiene que contarle y que se le han acumulado como futuras cosas que relatar solo a Sasuke, por el tiempo lejos.

Los dedos de Sasuke hurgan por su hendidura, se sienten resbalosos y separan su entrada. Hay algo hirviente y carnoso enterrándose. Es la lengua de Sasuke sobre su ano. Colándosele en las entrañas y dilatándole como nunca antes. Ambas manos le separan las nalgas y Sasuke comienzas con un chupe y saca que hace que Naruto se muerda los labios y grite en soprano, con gemidos que se adhieren en las paredes y que luego él enmarca. Como noches de risas tontas, de caminos que no se pueden tomar y de millones de "y si…" que nunca realizara.

La lengua de Sasuke, se siente mas cerca de los testículos y al mismo tiempo lamiendo como un gato la entrada, aplastando contra los bordes y hundiendo la cara. Las olas de aire, que es su respiración, se deslizan sobre el coxis mientras que sus dedos pulgares, masajean los costados de los glúteos en movimientos circulares.

Y Naruto ya no le importa, si no es como siempre, si hay algo diferente y que no termina de encajar, arroja su trasero contra Sasuke, buscando mas de esa lengua dentro de él, y pidiendo, de forma inconsciente por algo más grande, que se le aloje en su interior y que pueda sentir hasta la última de sus células. Quiere estar tan lleno de Sasuke, en cada parte, en cada hendidura, en todos los sentidos, hasta considerarse mareado y a punto de explotar.

Se empuja contra Sasuke, de manera frenética, con la suplica evaporándosele con las traspiraciones de la piel, con gimoteos de los que una vez acabado la ronda el Uchiha se burlara, porque se ha portado como lo que es, una puta, para el deleite y diversión del más alto.

Y Naruto piensa que está bien, que aguantara las pullas infantiles y que contestara mal, antes de arrojarse contra él y dejarse comer a besos chantajistas, que le harán callarse. Porque Sasuke ama los silencios. Son su parte favorita, de respiraciones agitadas, de recuperar el aliento y el corazón bombeando a su máxima capacidad.

—Inclínate— Sasuke está sobre su espalda, susurrándole en el oído, alzándole el trasero y cogiendo una almohada alargada para ponerla bajo su cabeza.

Naruto da un respingo, la polla de Sasuke, húmeda y dura, se le restriega, en las zonas que Sasuke dilato, embardunada de loción sacada de debajo de la mesita cercana. Le pasa un brazo por debajo del tórax y le mantiene firme con una mano sobre la cadera, Naruto gira el rostro hacia la derecha para verlo, posicionando de rodillas tras de él, con el torso ancho y los hombro rígidos. Colocando su polla justo sobre su entrada, ingresando de un solo movimiento.

Naruto ahoga el grito entre sus cabellos y la almohada, con los ojos llorosos y la maldición en un murmullo de delgada voz. Respira profundo, con el gruñido de Sasuke acompasándole, pues cada vez que inspira una nueva bocanada de aire, su estrada se contrae y aprieta la polla en su interior. Duele. Duele lo suficiente para que las lágrimas se le salgan y humedezca la tela de la almohada.

Sasuke que nunca ha sido de palabras de consuelo, demuestra su preocupación, inclinándose de nuevo, acariciándole la espalda y manteniéndose quieto. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

Naruto, que con la ternura explotándole en el pecho y la herida de sus paredes adecuándose a cada porción de Sasuke, da un gimoteo lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke entienda, como es que todo se había reconstruido durante su ausencia. Demostrando la fidelidad de una forma diferente a las palabras. Porque Naruto solo es de Sasuke y eso jamás cambiara.

El rubio lleva su brazo hacia atrás, con la mano al aire que se encuentra en unos segundos con los de Sasuke. Sus dedos se entrelazan y él sonríe, con una mueca de satisfacción que nadie puede ver pero que le hace incorporarse lo suficiente para cambiar el ángulo de la penetración.

Ahora Sasuke apunta hacia la próstata, alojándose en ella, tocándole la puerta con insistencia. Cierra los ojos. Apoya sus manos contra el suelo y empuja las caderas contras las del Uchiha. Sasuke entonces sale por completo antes de volverse enterrar y ahora si Naruto comienza a maldecirle en voz alta. Por bestia.

Hay unos dedos pellizcándole los pezones y la voz de Sasuke mascullando la vista de su culo comiéndole la polla a lo que Naruto se empuja mas, evitando que el miembro salga de su interior y ganándose una mordida sobre el cuello que le hace vibrar y comprimirse.

Y todo es un estallido de sensaciones cálidas y palabras incompletas, con el sonido de los testículos colisionando contra sus nalgas calientes, inundando la habitación. Naruto boquea por aire, con la frente pegada al suelo y la saliva resbalándole de los labios, saca su lengua como un perro jadeante.

Hay mucha fuerza en cada embestida, como si tuviese un mensaje oculto que los ojos del rubio no alcanzan a enfocar. La voz de Sasuke se escucha lejana, Naruto rota las caderas, para acomodar sus brazos y apoyarse en los codos, levantando la espalda y empalándose sobre la polla de Sasuke, que le hierve en las entrañas y le alcanza a acariciar el corazón.

Gira el rostro y se levanta, ayudado de sus rodillas flexionadas y el impulso de sus manos, obliga a Sasuke a retroceder, pegando su espaldilla contra el tórax del más alto, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para acercar más a Sasuke por los cabellos, sintiendo sus aliento sobre la mejilla y el beso fantasmal en las comisura de sus labios.

La piel, de un blanco enfermizo se siente fría, a pesar de los movimientos, el esfuerzo y el sudor. Son ondas frescas que le derriten los poros y le erizan los vellos de los brazos, deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, llamándolo sin voz y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke le toma el mentón, y le acerca el rostro, sus labios se encuentran y Naruto da un suspiro de satisfacción que es comido por la golosa boca del de ojos oscuros.

La luna se cuela por las mamparas de papel de arroz, y la textura del tatami se le tatúa en la piel. Naruto continúa empujándose, jalándose, gimoteando y rogando por más. Más besos, más caricias, más profundo, más adentro. Más de Sasuke. Más. Más.

Sasuke sale de él, lo toma de la cintura y le gira sobre el suelo. Le abre las piernas, le levanta medio cuerpo y de nuevo ya está adentro, moviendo las caderas a un compas más rápido. Sosteniendo al rubio en un medio abrazo, cubriéndole la frente con la mano libre y bebiéndose el aliento que a Naruto se le escapa al ritmo de las lágrimas.

Porque casi puede entenderlo, ese comportamiento errático, dominante y exponencial. Sasuke se quiere quedar ahí, alojado en Naruto. No quiero dejarlo.

Naruto se abraza de su espalda, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta, reparando en las piezas de ropas desperdigadas alrededor de ambos y notando que ese no es uno de los trajes normales que Sasuke viste para su trabajo. Ese es más formal, lo componen más prendas, está cargado de un diferente significado, ese que conlleva compromisos irrompibles y ceremonias de unión. Cierra los ojos y eleva el rostro, para volver a besar a Sasuke, para olvidarse de lo que eso simboliza. Para ignorar lo que su mente está empezando ha entre tejer y poner toda su atención en el hombre que dice su nombre como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

Sasuke se tensa y entierra el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio, Naruto contrae el vientre y con sus piernas empuja más hacia él, al de cabellos oscuros.

Sasuke se está corriendo en chorros intermitentes, mientras le susurra algo al oído, como una confesión que no diría en ningún otro momento que no fuese ese, en la culminación.

Naruto asiente, retirando sus brazos, liberándolo de su agarre. Sasuke se eleva, apoyando sus codos a los costados del rubio. El de ojos azules le sonríe. Sasuke quiere llorar.

…

…

…

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Tsunade, bebe un trago mas de sake, recargando la mitad de su cuerpo contra la mesa y con la mirada hacia el jardín, el sonido del agua sobre el bambú, las cigarras cantando, los rayos de sol colándose a través del follaje de los arboles, y el calor. Es verano. Y las voces de los niños se escuchan en el camino de la ladera sur. Son lejanas y rebosan de pueril inocencia. Ellos están tres calles más allá. Fuera de los límites del distrito. Casi todo un mundo aparte de esa posada de dos pisos, con barrotes y altas murallas.

Naruto dobla la última de sus prendas y la guarda en una maleta improvisada hecha de tela y cordeles marrones. Alza el rostro para ver a la rubia mujer, con la pipa a su lado, consumiéndose en un dulzón aroma, y la botella del alcohol contoneándose en su mano derecha. Tiene un gesto aburrido, casi distraído, como si estuviese ella sola y el hombre de ojos azules fuera un objeto más de la habitación.

El rubio sonríe, la vieja dama siempre ha sido así, cuando uno de sus polluelos ha aprendido a volar. La iluminación del sol le esconde lo acuoso de sus ojos almendrados. Tsunade se obliga a darle la espalda a Naruto como un trámite necesario, para no girarse y ofrecerle su cuidado, como una madre que se niega a que su pequeño se aparte de su lado. Pero Tsunade no es madre, ni de Naruto ni de nadie, su sentido de la maternidad se le muro con el ultimo ovulo muchos años atrás. No, incluso fue antes, cuando su amado novio murió de cólera, en un rincón de su natal aldea y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Siente unos brazos rodearle la espalda. Aprieta la botella de sake y trata de no corresponder el abrazo, con el cuerpo tenso y los ojos ardiéndole.

Naruto es el más preciado dentro de todos los que ocupan una habitación del lugar y trabajan para el sustento de ese que es su hogar, y de una calidad de vida un poquito mejor que solo arroz y carne una vez a la semana. Naruto es la alegría del lugar, con su acento extranjero que no termina de dominar y con sus rasgos de británico perdido en un país de negro, ojos pequeños, honor y tradiciones.

Naruto es aún, el niño de 12 años, muerto de hambre, lleno de golpes y con mucha convicción para sobrevivir. Es la fuerza, que no se deja vencer, y la voz de las ilusiones que todos tienen pero que nadie expone por temor, no ha que alguien las sepa, sino a que nunca se hagan realidad y se queden ahí, muertas antes de siquiera despegar.

Naruto ahora tiene 26, el cuerpo se le ha desarrollado, de espalda ancha, brazos fornidos y piel tostada, por su tiempo invertido en el jardín y en tareas pesadas, que ningún otro podría realizar, por el peligro de lastimarse y dejar de ser mercancía de buena calidad.

Naruto ya no tiene nadie para quien conservarse. Con sus manos llenas de callos, su descuidado aspecto y la sombra de barba que recorta cada tres días. Los kimonos ahora le quedan ajustados. Esta más alto y de hombros desarrollados. Aprieta el agarre sobre la mujer, que increíblemente y por primera vez le parece frágil. Cuando era él quien se refugia en ella.

—Oba-chan— hay dulzura en su voz que a Tsunade le hace cerrar los ojos y recargarse, solo un poco, sobre el pecho de él. — Yo quiero verlo una última vez.

Naruto que nunca se ha resignado a obtener una última petición, ha hecho que Tsunade contacte, después de ruegos insufribles, amenazas de escapar y aventurarse solo por Japón ante uno que otro arranque de impulso, a Jiraiya, ese viejo amigo, de malos hábitos y reputación dudosa, que siempre le ve los pechos en lugar del rostro y que se insinúa como si no hubiese sido rechazado nunca.

Él es un viajero con tintes de escritor, que se oculta con esa fachada cada vez que desea obtener información y venderla. La vida no ha sido muy complaciente con él, arrebatándole a su familia y quitándole a su mejor amigo. Jiraiya ha sabido rodear las curvas y salir lo mas glorificado que se puede cuando ya se ha perdido todo.

Tsunade piensa, cuanto es el cariño que tiene por su, ya no tan mocoso, rubio. Si ha ofrecido de paga un beso por información verídica y rápida del paradero del segundo en línea del clan Uchiha. El viejo hombre, lleno de deplorables costumbres y camaradería antigua. Ha tardado poco más de un año en obtener todo lo necesario para llegar con orientación hasta Nagasaki.

Jiraiya, que ha conocido también a Naruto desde el momento en que se convirtió en un servidor más de esa casa de transacciones complacientes y kimonos caros, tiene un cariño por el rubio que nadie se puede explicar. Naruto es el único además de Tsunade, que regaña a Jiraiya cuando espía a las mujeres en los osen, con la enmienda, que nunca nadie cree, de recabar información. Es con quien bebe, y sale a pasear los días de festival. Quien le ayuda llegar hasta su cama después de una borrachera junto a la rubia y le alimenta cuando se ha gastado todo el dinero en el mismo lugar, con comida, alcohol y compañía.

—Esta es la dirección de la casa

Tsunade empuja un sobre por la mesa, mientras se sacude al rubio que solo ríe, ante lo arisca que pretende ser. Se sienta a su costado y le da un soplido a la pipa para apagarla, la mujer le da una mala mirada que Naruto responde con la elevación de sus hombros. La vieja mujer da un resoplido, no sorprendida de la poca autoridad que influye sobre el otro.

Naruto toma el sobre, con manos temblorosas, como la respuesta a una pregunta que en su momento no se animo a formular, y que le ha tenido con ansiedad por más de 6 años de su vida. Lo abre, leyendo la caligrafía de kanjis que a veces se confunden con números. Él, que ha leído los manuscritos de las novelas de Jiraiya, sabe diferenciar cada trazo. Sus ojos se pasean con devoción, se detienen un momento y regresan hasta el inicio del primer carácter. El sobre, que aún esta abultado, le hace bajar el papel y sacar ese contenido que ha pasado por alto.

Pestañea, sacudiendo la carta, el dinero continúa saliendo del interior. Mira a Tsunade que bebe un trago más antes de regalarle una sonrisa.

—Tómalo como tu liquidación —Naruto está a punto de protestar, de decir que eso es demasiado, y que no lo necesita. Una mano frente a su rostro lo detiene antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca —También es de parte de Jiraiya, él sabe lo que un extra puede significar para alguien que se va de viaje por primera vez. Así que guárdatelo Naruto, y si te sobra, cómprame una buena botella de sake.

La rubia se levanta, balanceándose un poco al caminar. No hay palabras de despedidas ni buenos deseos. Tsunade ha dado por hecho que Naruto regresara ahí, hasta ese lugar que siempre ha sido su hogar y hacia ella, que lo ha hecho parte esencial de su vida diría. Naruto puede oír el regaño de Shizune una vez y la rubia se encuentra en el pasillo. Suelta una pequeña carcajada y se guara el sobre dentro del yukata. Mira una vez por la ventana. Con el olor a opio impregnado en la habitación, el perfume de flores, que los baños que la rubia toma, se ha quedado ahí también, fundiéndose en la madera, coloreándole la piel. Soplándole las lágrimas y encendiéndole un poco más, la convicción de ir en busca del Uchiha menor.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	2. Estación 2

∞ **Titulo**: "Distrito rojo"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Sasuke va ahí, entre esas casas escondidas y personas recluidas. Sasuke va ahí, para encontrarse con un rayo de sol, para que le besen las heridas y le cuiden el corazón. Sasuke va ahí, porque es Naruto quien le espera, tras biombos casi trasparentes y kimonos resbalándole por la piel.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Estación. 2**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Noche cerrada,**

**Incierta…Llegas tú.**

**Se hace la luz.**

Hay carretas pasando por una calle de tierra prensada, con enormes casas de más de 100 metros cuadrados a los costados. Hay personas corriendo en ambas direcciones, bullicios de voces saturando el ambiente. Huele a flores y sopa de miso. La enorme puerta principal de una de esas mansiones, que parecen castillos antiguos de grandes emperadores, abriéndose; detiene todo tipo de movimiento por unos segundos.

La gente ha vuelto su andar mas lento, solo para poder ver un estibo de lo que se esconde tras las gruesas puertas de madera de una de las residencias mas magnas de la prefectura. Con un alto castaño de cabello largo saliendo en compañía de un niño de no mas de 2 años tomado de su mano. Su vestimenta seria y de colores ocres lo distingue entre todos aquellos que abren paso, formándole un camino libre de choques, tranquilo y sin dificultades.

Las puertas se cierran, y todo el bullicio toma forma de nuevo, con susurros y señalamientos incluidos. El heredero del clan Uchiha ha salido a dar su paseo matinal.

…

…

…

Naruto llega hasta un pequeño hostal cubierto de enormes varas de bambú, y con una amable mujer rubia atendiendo desde atrás de un mostrador. Hay un mechón rebelde cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, le sonríe, invitándole a pasar, en un japonés forzado que hace al de ojos azules reír bajito. Puede reconocer a su compatriota. Con esos rasgos exóticos que la ropa típica de Nagasaki, que no acaba de personificarle el cuerpo, le da. Parece que trae más un disfraz que algo de uso diario, que ha tomado como uniforme oficial.

El rubio, que empuja las cortinitas de la puerta para pasar a la recepción improvisada, deja la maleta a un costado. Ella le mira, parpadea, y parece querer decir algo. Prueba su suerte, temeraria y enérgica.

—Welcome to Yamanaka Hostal. I´am Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you

Naruto sonríe, aclarándose la garganta y siguiéndole el juego a la expectante rubia, que tiene, al igual que él, unos bonitos ojos azules, un poco mas oscuros que los del Senju*

—Thank You. I Naruto, and nice to meet You too

Ino aplaude complacida, soltando una risita encantadora, y sintiéndose casi como en casa, con esa breve probada de su lengua natal, que a veces le hace demasiada falta. Busca en la hoja de registro, el nombre del fornido rubio, pasando su dedo por un pergamino algo arrugado y deteniéndose brevemente al encontrarlo.

—Es la segunda habitación de la derecha, te acompañaran— hay un pequeño grito dirigido al fondo del corredor, por donde sale un alto castaño, con paso flojo y bostezando. La Yamanaka frunce el ceño ante esto, por la imagen de holgazán que su amigo le da a su establecimiento, hace un mohín con la boca y respira profundo. — Shikamaru, guía a Naruto, por favor. — el moreno asiente, mirando el poco equipaje y ofreciendo su ayuda, ante lo que el rubio solo niega, el otro alza sus hombros y comienza caminar sobre sus pasos. Naruto toma su maleta y le sigue — Espera. ¿Eres estadounidense? —

—No, soy británico — Ino, da un saltito, cuadrando sus hombros y acercándose más

— ¿Eres turista? Porque si es así, deberías de ir al festival de Hanabi*. Este año será cerca del Monte Inasa. — Naruto niega, a Ino se le junta las cejas, los festivales son una de las cosas que a ella más le gusta, lleno de lámparas de colores, vistiendo kimonos y comiendo pulpo asado. No puede creer lo poco atractivo que eso puede resultarle a alguien que viene desde el otro lado del mundo. Naruto solo esta negando a la pregunta y no a la invitación.

—Vivo aquí, en Japón, en Shinjuku. — Ino enmudece por unos segundos, el rubio, de piel bronceada y con un Yukata que le queda demasiado grande para su compacto cuerpo solo le mira, Ino no puede creer como un británico ha venido a caer al país del sol naciente y no sea una maravilla para los locales que le ven curiosos y embelesados.

—Bueno, pues aún así, deberías ir al Hanabi, habrá muchos fuegos artificiales. — La Yamanaka, abre sus brazos grandes, haciendo un medio círculo por arriba de su cabeza, y con los ojos clavados al techo de tejas. Naruto asiente. Despidiéndose de ella. Para ahora si seguir al hombre, de nombre Shikamaru, que ahora le observa de refilón cuando en un principio ni siquiera le había llamado la atención.

Ino con la mano en alto y feliz se imagina, como es que Naruto se vera, caminado por las orillas del mar, con las lámparas flotando sobre el agua, iluminándole los pies.

…

…

…

Sasuke entra en el momento justo que Itachi se levanta del tatami para dejar sobre almohadones a un pequeño niño dormido, el menor del los Uchiha mira a través del shoji, como el sol de media tarde va muriendo por el horizonte, bañando todo de rojo, naranja, lilas y azules. Una paleta de colores que podría inspirar un Haiku. Su hermano se inclina, flexionando rodillas y tronándose los músculos de los brazos una vez y ha acomodado al niño, tapándolo con una manta y apartándole el cabello del rostro. Los hilos dorados de los cojines donde descansa su cabeza se mueven al compas de su respiración.

Sasuke se siente relajado solo de verlo, con sus largas pestañas rozándole las mejillas y el rastro de leche coloreándole los labios.

— ¿Cómo ha ido hoy el té negro? — Itachi, que ha regresado a su antiguo lugar, le mira con las ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos y los hombros caídos. Toda la fachada de hombre de negocios y líder de clan se le ha caído al entrar a esa habitación solo donde están ellos tres.

Las manos de Sasuke le cubren la cabeza, deslizándose por sus cabellos, comenzando a trenzarlo. Esa es una de las maneras en las que el menor controla su ansiedad, con los dedos enredándose en sus oscuras hebras. Escucha como la lengua choca con el paladar, en un sonido de fastidio que solo hace que Itachi cierre los ojos, el masaje en su cuero cabelludo le pulimenta los músculos.

—Normal, la temporada de verano pronto pasara y las bodegas deben de empezar a llenarse, la cosecha de este año ha sido buena. — Sasuke termina de peinarle el cabello que le llega hasta por debajo de la cintura. Da unos pasos hacia atrás dirigiéndose hasta el niño, recargándose en la pared y resbalando silencioso y con cuidado, sus nalgas se amolda a uno de los cojines sueltos. Sasuke se concentra en el rostro del pequeño. — ¿Cómo va tu herida? —

Itachi se gira sobre si mismo, para ver de enfrente a su hermano, se abre el Yukata, que le resbala dejando el tórax descubierto pero plagado de vendas. Hay una mancha de color violeta ensuciándole justo a la altura del pectoral derecho. La herida no termina de suturarle.

Fue tan solo unas semanas atrás, entre el sembradío de té y con el alba llenado de rocío las hojas, cuando un hombre que traía cubierta la mitad de la cara y un revolver, le disparo a quema ropa justo en el pecho, el sonido ahuyentó a las aves y alerto a los pocos trabajadores que llegaban, desmontando sus bicicletas y corriendo desaforados hasta el lugar de origen de ese trueno sin lluvia que anunciaba una tragedia.

Encontraron al heredero del clan Uchiha, con un pedazo de tela en la mano y tirando boca arriba, sobre los brotes de té negros, con la sangre regando las plantas y los ojos a punto de cerrársele.

El diagnostico. Un pulmón perforado y reposo indefinido. Fugaku y Mikoto, que se encontraban en Kioto, delegaron la responsabilidad y autoridad a Sasuke, que de inmediato traslado a su hermano hasta su casa, dándole un ala completa de la mansión, y poniéndolo a todos los cuidados y visitas de médicos necesarias.

Itachi, que casi se ahoga con su propia sangre y experimento la impotencia y el terror de no haber podido detener al bastardo, estuvo los primeros días, después de su llegada, sin poder dormir. No fue hasta que su sobrino. De enormes ojos claros y palabras a medias que a veces se necesitaba descifrar, se acurruco a su lado en el futón, con ese olor a bebe y aceite de camelias, que Itachi pudo conciliar el sueño. Sin pesadillas y maquinaciones de futuras malas posibilidades, al estar aún sin detener al culpable, pudiesen alcanzarle más. Su sobrino solía enredar su manita en su largo cabello, como si se sostuviera a él, y al mismo tiempo a Itachi, en un agarre firme y suave.

—Mejor, Neji ha puesto manzanilla a lo inflamado de la herida

Sasuke asiente, con los ojos a punto de cerrársele y las sienes punzándole. Itachi coge una de las mantas que hay dobladas sobre el futón y la hecha sobre los hombros de su hermano. Sasuke ha tenido suficiente trabajo por el día de hoy.

…

…

…

Naruto pasea por el mercado local. Donde el olor a pescado fresco atraviese las fosas nasales y se queda ahí, instalando, casi justo al lado del tabique, como inquilino no deseado. Las voces de los comerciantes, que elevan, las caballas y salmón, le hacen la boca agua, asadas, con hierbas y sashimi. Continua caminando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, alejándoles de la secciones donde el cangrejo y el pulpo rebosan, en enormes contenedores de agua, aún vivos.

Los tentáculos sobresalientes de un pulpo especialmente enorme con calamares a su alrededor, hacen que el estomago le ruga, enojado, fastidiado, casi en amenaza, porque aun no le ha alimentado. Naruto le susurra, bajo y con cariño. Promesas de ramen y trozos de hudon, que parecen calmar la situación.

Se detiene en un puesto, donde kilos de camarones son vaciados sobre hielo. Se inclina. La voz del dueño le llega rápida, asegurándole calidad y precio. Naruto que ha pasado toda su vida buscando lo mejor y consiguiéndolo a precios a veces ridículos en negociaciones, afila la mirada, con una sonrisa traviesa surcándole la cara. Ese día desayunara camarones fritos junto a Ino. Quien ha prometido acompañarlo a la dirección de esa persona que tiene que visitar.

Ino ha preguntado, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas, si ha venido buscando a su amor. Como en una novela histórica, de héroes que lo dan todo a cambio de ese final feliz junto a la mujer que aman. Naruto ha negado que venga por una mujer. Ino ha puesto un mohín, demasiado decepcionada que una gran historia de amor no se teja cerca de ella, o aún mejor, que le suceda.

Naruto ha reído, desvergonzado. Al notar como Shikamaru ha dado la media vuelta nada mas de ver las quejas de su jefa, con una mano cubriéndole el oído mientras masculla, lo problemática que son las chicas.

Ino, que con sus manos juntas a modo de plegaria a detenido su dilema existencial al escucharlo por lo bajo, le ha gritado que ese día no habría desayuno para él, solo para Naruto y ella. El rubio ha terminado haciendo las labores que el holgazán de Shikamaru ha relegado, acostado sobre el tejado del hotel, viendo las nubes pasar.

El comerciante, deja caer, un nuevo lote de camarones recién capturados, que el de ojos azules ha evaluado como más grandes. La discusión comienza, con un precio de yenes por debajo de lo normal que el alto hombre, de mangas en los codos y mandil de plástico contraataca. Está acostumbrado a las amas de casa que buscan ofertas.

Lo que empezara por un dialogo se ha convertido pronto en gritos, sobre tamaño, calidad, y competencia, Naruto ha dejado caer su bomba mas grande, diciendo entre líneas la enorme competencia que podría satisfacerle.

Se sostienen las miradas, ceños fruncidos y labios listos para cualquier replica. El comerciante cae primero, dejando que su mentón le toque el pecho, derrotado, y con la bolsa lista para darle su compra al rubio que sonríe enorme, casi como un zorro astuto, murmura el dueño.

Una risotada tras su espalda le hace girar, un chico de gruesas cejas y enormes ojos le pasa un brazo por los hombros, admirado de la forma en la que ha obtenido un kilo y medio de camarón a precio de uno.

—Sutorenjā-kun* esa ha sido estupenda. Tienes la flor de la juventud fluyendo en ti.

La voz, enérgica y que resuena junto a su oído, le parece divertida, el chico, con su vestimenta blanca y un pañuelo sobre la cabeza, trae una jaba con sardinas. La dejado a su lado, en el suelo. Demasiado sorprendido de que un extranjero haya sido capaz de seguirle un regateo a un comerciante de pescado, y más aún, ganarle.

—Eso ha sido fácil tebayo. Deberías conocer a las viejas de los puestos de verduras, esas si son duras.

Naruto se contagia de la risa escandalosa del desconocido, que sigue alabándolo, hinchándolo el ego, y haciéndose un espacio, como futuro amigo de esa ciudad que le recuerda que tan cerca de lo que tanto ha esperado, está.

—Soy Rock Lee

El chico se inclina, la pañoleta de su cabeza se resbala, Naruto la atrapa antes de que llegue al suelo, el chico le sonríe, luminoso, mas cerca y con los ojos brillándole, el rubio trata de aguantarse la carcajada que le quiere brotar del pecho, ante la forma de cabello que tiene, con una partidura en medio, y coleta baja. Le enmarca la cara y le resalta las cejas. Respira profundo, mordiéndose la mejilla y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Naruto.

El llamado del comerciante con la bolsa de su pedido lista, le hace abandonar por unos momento a Lee, que le observa, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Típico espécimen extranjero que resalta en una marea de oscuros y grises. Una vez y el contenido esta en las manos de Naruto, el dueño del establecimiento, acepta en voz alta su pérdida, lo felicita por su agilidad de responder rápida, y sus tácticas sucias de zorro de la montaña. Naruto le sonríe, sacando una bolsita pequeña del interior de su Yukata, no le ha pasado desapercibida la muñeca que descansa tras el mostrador.

—Tome, son de Tokio, a lo mejor ya no están tan dulces, pero todavía saben bien tebayo.

El hombre toma la bolsita marrón, abriéndola para ver wagashis de colores, alza el rostro para ver al rubio que le da un pequeña sonrisita, y se despide de él. El viejo corresponde viendo la espalda de ese extranjero, de chillona voz y ojos de olas bravías. Ojala que vuelva a verlo por su puesto otra vez.

Lee, que ha visto todo ese proceso, siente algo cálido fungiéndole en el pecho. Naruto ignora esto, demasiado embelesado por su compra, con la saliva escurriéndole del labio inferior, e imaginando el acompañamiento para sus futuros camarones fritos, se limpia la boca con la manga de su ropa, mientras mira al de cabellos oscuros, caminar a su lado.

Hablan poco, Naruto le dice que viene de Tokio, Lee le cuenta, como un secreto a un extraño que esta seguro de no volver a ver, que siempre ha adquirido visitar la capital, con sus grandes edificaciones, y pasear cerca de la casa imperial, para rendir honores y agradecimientos, por la forma en la que el mandatario de Japón ha cuidado del país.

Naruto dobla a la derecha, por la salida sur, de la enorme pescadería, le dice una adiós algo melancólico. Lee le ha caído muy bien. Es una lastima no poder quedarse un rato mas con él. Lee siente lo mismo, pero le sonríe, diciéndole que el poder de la juventud los volverá a reunir, Naruto no discute ante ello, solo asiente enérgico. Ha sido un placer.

Lee, le mira desaparecer por el muelle, con los camarones en las manos y una bolsita marrón, que le a dejado sobre su oscura cabeza, repleta de más wagashis de colores.

…

…

…

Huele a sal, a sal de mar, de rayos de sol, olas y arenas. Huele a grandeza, nostalgia y nervios.

Naruto esta sentado sobre una roca, con la vista fija sobre los brillos de las nubes reflejadas en ese espejo azul de aguas cálidas. Sus pies se hunden entre los granos escurridizos y pegajosos de la orilla. Hay cangrejos ermitaños saliendo de las Ciénegas y estrellas de mar enredadas en algas. El sonido de las olas y las gaviotas le inundando los pensamientos, de kimonos de mariposas y visitas de una vez al mes.

Su corazón esta acelerado, casi como si hubiese corrido. Ha estado así desde que bajo del tren y puso el primer pie en Nagasaki. Abordado barcos y saboreando tokiyaqui de carretas improvisadas de las calles.

Naruto se siente emocionado, temeroso, nervioso y lleno de incertidumbre. No esta seguro que es lo que encontrara, porqué, en primer lugar, ha viajado hasta ahí, solo para compartir espacio vital con un Sasuke escondido en el centro de la ciudad. Para respirar el mismo aire, y ver el mismo lado del sol. Solo para saber que el Uchiha también ha estado ahí, quizás no el mismo día, pero dejando su presencia como historia que no vendrá en libros de educación.

Al rubio a veces se le desfigura un poco la convicción, y le ganan los nervios, han pasado cinco días desde su llegada a esa parte sur de Kuyshu. Con puerto pesquero, y barcos de vapor. Ha ido dos veces a la dirección que Jiraiya le diera. La primera acompañada de Ino.

Ambos tomaron el transporte público, un enorme tranvía, sin puerta con una capacidad de no más de 20 personas. Viajaron por media hora, hasta llegar al corazón de la prefectura, entre conversaciones de mujeres y llantos de niños.

Caminaron cinco cuadras, entrando a la zona donde las familias, y clanes mejor posicionados del área se hallaban, dueños de barcos pesqueros o sembradíos cerca de la montaña. Era un pasillo de mansiones interminables. El sol se puso cuando el numero y placa que Naruto buscaba se irguió ante el. Imponente, de caligrafía casi obscenamente hermosa, y puertas de ciudad perdida. Que resguardaba secretos, castas, alcurnia, elegancia y honor.

La tradición japonesa en su máximo esplendor.

Sintió un nudo formándosele en el estomago, y el sudor comenzarle a recorrer la espalda. Ino cubrió su boca con ambas manos, impresionada, incrédula, de que el amigo que Naruto había venido a buscar fuese el dueño de las hectáreas más grande de té de la región.

— ¿No vas a llamar?

Ino, curiosa se alzó sobre sus pies, tratando de mirar más que murallas y fachada. Naruto negó. Demasiado sobrepasado por esa insoldable forma en que la mansión se imponía ante él, fuerte y ancestral. Como el apellido de Sasuke, como Sasuke mismo.

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se fue, abrumado, con las manos temblándole y una silenciosa Ino siguiéndole desde atrás.

La segunda ocasión que se hayo frente a esas puerta, estaba a punto de anochecer. Un coche negro, con llantas de cara blanca se posiciono unos metros antes de la entrada. Vio bajar a un hombre de largo cabello castaño, con un niño en brazos. La puerta se abrió. Una mujer, de cabellos cortos y oscuros les recibió, tomando al pequeño niño y sonriéndole al hombre.

Naruto miro, la entrada de la casa, y el largo puente que se recorría para llegar a ella. Miro el símbolo del paipái, del clan Uchiha decorando el alfeizar de madera y sombras moviéndose con lámparas para iluminar el camino de los recién llegados.

El de ojos azules no ha visto ninguna vez a Sasuke, aún así, él siente, muy adentro, y tal corazonada de chica entrando a la adolescencia, que el Uchiha esta ahí, resguardado tras paneles de madera y puertas de robles. Como Dragón refugiado dentro de una cueva, esperando el momento justo para salir y desplegar sus alas. Mostrándose fuerte, y peligroso.

Naruto casi puede sentir, la bocanada de fuego que le dará, en cuanto lo vea. Naruto quiere consumirse hasta las cenizas. Quiere ahogarse con su nombre entre la lengua y el paladar, quiere beberse su imagen y grabarla, como fotografía en sus memorias. Quiere ver a ese hombre en el que Sasuke se ha convertido, solo una vez mas, solo una ultima vez.

Se pone de pie, con el agua cubriéndole los tobillos, con los getas en la mano y el deseo tatuándole la piel junto a los rayos del sol.

…

…

…

Neji ha oído hablar del extranjero que va a la pescadería todos los días muy temprano por las mañanas. El primero en mencionarlo fue Lee, que tras la compra de pescado para dos días. No tuvo otro tópico que las sonrisas, habilidades de negocios y "wagashis de colores, Neji ¡De colores!" con la boca repleta de esa masa dulce escurriéndole.

El castaño, le miró de mala manera, ante su falta de masticar antes de hablar. Antes de regresar a su actividades y olvidarse de ello.

Pero ha sido una semana completa de oír rumores en el pueblo, sobre sus habilidades casi risibles para pescar camarón, y como es que consigue todo a un menor precio, se ha hecho amigo de mas de la mitad de dueños de la pescadería, mientras trabaja como ayudante en un hostal, se dice que es británico pero que habla a la perfección japonés.

Que las jovencitas de buenas familias, acompañadas de sirvientas, se pasean por las costas solo para poder mirarlo de lejos, sentado sobre una roca o jugando con la arena.

Neji, que no sabe mas allá de un físico típico europeo que porta ese forastero, le ha sido imposible ver venir, esa jugada del destino, que caprichoso suele cumplir con sus objetivos de maneras que en ocasiones mete en problemas a las personas. Como él.

Que ha apartado la vista de su pequeño protegido y su pelota recién adquirida en las exportaciones que han llegado al muelle. Trata de mantener la calma ante todo, los pasos del pequeño aún son desequilibrados, como los de un patito recién nacido. Solo sabe decir su nombre y edad, no puede proporcionar mayor información.

Neji respira ante sus pensamientos negativos, moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados, corriendo por ese espacio de arboles y flores silvestres en las que suele sacar a su sobrino a jugar.

El sonido de la risa infantil, le detiene de golpe, corre hacia el lado donde el riachuelo del pueblo desemboca. Con el estomago en la garganta y la palidez, destiñéndole la piel.

Corre, con miedo, con impotencia, con terror, ese niño, que es lo más valioso que tiene, no solo para él, continua riendo, como una sonata tétrica que se burla de él y su incapacidad de cuidarlo. El cabello se revuelve con el viento, se la ha disuelto el recogido, pero él sigue corriendo, quitándoselo del rostro cuando ya no puede ver más, o se le mete en la boca, ante su aliento condensado de agitación.

Neji atraviesa los arbusto que esconden el agua fluyente, mirando esa figurita de niño, el alma, que se le había caído hasta los pies, sube poco a poco antes de detenérsele abruptamente de nuevo, al ver a un rubio con la mano en la espalda del niño.

El ceño se le frunce y hay furia re borboteándole la sangre, ante ese toque del desconocido.

Neji camina, con pasos fuertes y pesados, atrayendo la atención del forastero, que le sonríe.

— ¿Este niño es tuyo?

Y Neji quiere contestar que si, que es mas suyo que de nadie, que él le ha cuidado desde el momento en que llegó al mundo y que ha hecho un juramento de ser su protector hasta el final de sus días. Pero no, ese niño no viene de él, no forma parte de su genética directa, sin embargo hay un lazo impetuoso e invisible que le ata al pequeño.

Asiente con la cabeza, porque si, en parte le pertenece, es de él. Como él del niño.

—Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado. Yo no sabia a donde acudir para poder ayudarle.

Y es entonces cuando lo nota, el rubio se ha llevado la mano al pecho suspirando de alivio, mientras que no ha abandona el agarre sobre la ropa del niño que abraza su pelota, quien yace a centímetros de la orilla del riachuelo, si ese hombre no lo hubiese visto, sino hubiese llegado…

Se inclina, con la respiración agitada y los brazos en alto, el pequeño de cabello azabache y mejillas rojas por el calor imita el gesto. Neji lo toma, abrazándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo que todo ha dejado de girar, que la tierra bajo sus pies esta de nuevo estable.

El rubio se aleja entonces. Neji lo mira, ojos azules. Extranjero. Huele a pescado, se ve aún asustado y el pecho palpitante, ha jadeado al hablar. Tuvo que correr para alcanzar al pequeño. Neji, que cree saber quien es, se aclara la garganta, deteniéndole.

—Gracias…

—Naruto, me llamo Naruto

Y hace una inclinación, Neji le imita, con el niño aún sostenido de él.

—Gracias, Naruto-San

La seriedad en la voz del castaño, ha hecho avergonzar al rubio que ríe de manera frenética, no sabe como manejar bien las formalidades.

—No ha sido nada tebayo.

Y se lleva una mano tras la cabeza, revolviéndose los cabellos de la nuca mientras camina hacia atrás. Neji carraspea de nuevo, para detenerle.

—Me gustaría que nos acompañe a la mansión. Quisiera agradecerle de manera adecuada.

Naruto niega en automático al escuchar la palabra mansión. Ahora sabe que acaba de salvar al heredero de un clan. Y honestamente no quiere involucrarse por segunda vez con ninguno. Pero el niño baja de los brazo de Neji, pateando y revolviéndose para correr hasta él y darle un gracias entrecortada, con voz aguda y sonrisa de lámparas en invierno. Le ha fundido un poquito el poco raciocinio al de ojos azules que termina recorriendo el camino a la mansión de la mano del niño y con Neji, atrás, como un guarda espalda imperial.

Naruto aún no tiene ni idea, que ese pequeño, es la llave, para las puertas que ha querido abrir durante esas dos semanas. Esas que le separan del pasado y una futura despedida.

…

…

…

Senju* apellido de Tsunade, y que le es dado a Naruto junto a su nombre.

Hanabi* festival de flores que se celebra en abril.

Sutorenjā* forastero o extranjero


	3. Estación 3

∞ **Titulo**: "Distrito rojo"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Sasuke va ahí, entre esas casas escondidas y personas recluidas. Sasuke va ahí, para encontrarse con un rayo de sol, para que le besen las heridas y le cuiden el corazón. Sasuke va ahí, porque es Naruto quien le espera, tras biombos casi trasparentes y kimonos resbalándole por la piel.

…

…

…

**Quisiera volar hasta donde te escondes**

**Contarte de una vez que razones me rompen**

**Dejar de echar tanto de menos a tu corazón**

**Y quisiera tenerlo, robarlo aunque fuera**

**Dejar de negar que aún me vale la pena**

**Aquel corazón que me late dentro de ti.**

Miguel Bosé-No hay un corazón que valga la pena.

…

…

…

La mira, con su cabello largo calleándole sobre el rostro, esta inclinada en el jardín, podando los girasoles, lleva un gran sombrero para resguardarle del sol, junto a ella, el niño va tomando las flores formando un ramillete, corre hacia una mesita para dejarlas, sus manitas tienen muy poca capacidad para albergarlas todas. Regresa a saltitos y con curiosidad, apoyándose en la espalda de la mujer que gira y le sonríe.

Tiene un poco de tierra en la mejilla, los guantes de jardinería le vienen un poco grandes, se le resbalan cuando sus brazos se encuentran en vertical, ella los reacomoda por quinta vez en lo que va de hora. Neji llega con un paraguas para darle sombra al más pequeño y le da un vaso de té frio a la mujer que dando un suspiro, alza su rostro hacia el cielo, satisfecha de que las flores hayan crecido tanto.

Sasuke se recarga sobre el alfeizar de la puerta, aun puede recordar la primera vez que la miro. Se conocieron a los 4 de edad. En un saloncito de té, cada uno al lado de su papá. Ellos, frente a frente. Él pensó que sus ojos eran como perla, ella que él tenía una bonita sonrisa. Ambos dieron reverencias, palabras de presentación y unas sonrisitas tensas, confusas.

Fugaku, ese día le había despertado cuando el sol era todavía una fina línea de luz que se veía al horizonte. Su madre le vistió con el yukata más elegante y rígido que encontró, el obi le hacía mantenerse siempre recto, le limitaba los movimientos, le estrangulaba la edad, oprimiéndole el infantilismo y sacando el recato y buena educación a base de almidón, miradas adustas y lecciones de una institutriz traída desde Londres.

Hinata, que portaba al igual que él, el más lindo de sus kimonos, que le celebraba el cumpleaños y viejas tradiciones, esperaba junto a él, ante el idioma en que los adultos se comunican, con palabras ambiguas y rostros serios. Esperaron, con el canto de las cigarras sobre los arboles, la botella de sake a medio consumir y miradas que les evaluaban, como si fuesen mercancía a intercambiar, repasándoles los dotes y verificando si no tenían ningún tipo de avería, que ese trato era justo, tal trueque del viejo mundo.

Con el paisaje del jardín como un fondo de una calurosa tarde de verano, que distorsionaba la imagen ante las ondas de rayos de sol expansivas. Ambos fueron comprometidos mientras comían mochis dulces y divagaban dentro de sus mentes inmaduras. Sasuke se perdían en la cola enrollada del perro guardián de la familia que dormitaba en el patio trasero, muy cerca de ellos.

El futuro de Sasuke y Hinata se entretejió en ese momento. En una casita lejos de la ciudad y muy cerca del infierno.

La voz del niño frente a él, le atrae de nuevo, a esa época, donde ahora Hinata tiene 26, pechos grandes y cintura pequeña, toda una mujer en el esplendor de su belleza, trae al pequeño en brazos, quien sostiene un enorme girasol.

Esa flor en especial, a Sasuke le parece una burla. No puede dejar de ver algo familiar dentro de ella. Una condensación de la alegría que ya no tiene, encerrada entre pétalos amarillos y pistilos entrelazados de marrón. Esas flores se mueven junto al sol, irguiéndose al amanecer y cayendo, tal melancolía de invierno, al atardecer.

Toma el tallo de esa que no ha crecido todo lo que debería, pero que será el adorno para el florero del recibidor.

Sasuke entra, ayudando a Hinata a subir los escaloncitos mientras él toma a su hijo. Después de almuerzo Neji le llevara recorrer, como cada tarde, el bosque que se encuentra en la parte frontal de la mansión, y que pertenece, como no, al clan Uchiha. A él le gusta que el niño se vaya familiarizando con el terreno que algún día heredara, que se vaya encariñando, que lo vaya haciendo suyo, que sea una extensión de su impúber cuerpo, así como su padre lo hizo con Itachi y él cuando eran pequeños.

Sasuke aún no sabe, que ese día, cuando los girasoles brillan en resonancia con al haz de luz que es la estrella más grande del sistema solar, será el día, donde él, al igual que esas flores comience a seguir a su sol personal.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Estación. 3**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Naruto solo puede hacer una sola cosa, cuando esta frente a las enormes puertas de esa casa. Retroceder, con pasos torpes, casi chocando con el niño y haciendo que Neji le mire de forma molesta y confusa.

El rubio se ha pegado a la barda de la mansión de enfrente, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos demasiado abiertos, lleva sus manos a la cabeza comenzado a murmurar cosas inatendibles, que hacen que Neji se replantee el abandonar su agradecimiento y le deje afuera, muy lejos del pequeño, que le jala del yukata y le señala un "ahí, ahí" como si creyera que le tiene que confirmar que ese es el lugar de destino. No hay equivocación.

Pero el de ojos azules no puede si no ver la placa, se la ha grabado a la perfección entre todas sus reminiscencias en Nagasaki. Al igual que el olor a polvo y leña o las intersecciones que se deben tomar en el camino cuando se viaja por tranvía y se quiere llegar mas rápido al lugar. Naruto lo conoce, cada teja, cada columna, cada arruga en la puerta. Porque es ahí, donde ha querido entrar, Katana desenvainada, para llegar directo y sin escalas hasta enfrente de Sasuke, darle una inspección profunda y asegurarse que el idiota está bien. Que tiene una buena vida, que puede seguir. Para decirle adiós de forma correcta porque la vida continua, porque aún hay mucho mundo por conocer y él se está planteando seriamente ser el sucesor de Jiraiya cuando muera. No se cree capaz de poder manejar la casa de té de Shinjuku.

Con sus habitaciones inundadas de secretos e historias tristes. Él liberaría a cada inquilino del lugar antes de permitir que hicieran algo como venderse por un poco de comida y un techo sobre sus cabezas. Y luego todo se irá a la ruina, sin nadie que pueda ofrecerse, sin clientes. No, él no está hecho para eso.

―Naruto-San, deberíamos entrar, ya está oscureciendo y todavía tiene que volver hacia la costa, es una hora de camino.

―Lo sé, tebayo. ―susurra, ajeno a la ceja alzada de Neji, que está por preguntarle como es que ha adquirido tal conocimiento, la puerta se abre.

―Neji-Niisan, ¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

Una mujer de cabellos negro azulado, sale acompañada por una chica de cabello castaño que tiene una lámpara encendida, la noche va entrando de apoco, encendiendo las estrellas tras ellas. Naruto le observa, con las mangas del kimono recogido y con las cejas arqueadas, está preocupada, se le nota ansiosa y pálida. Todo cobra sentido cuando el niño gira al escuchar su voz, y corre con los brazos alzados, con una gran sonrisa de reconocimiento y una costumbre de su cuerpo que ha sido entrenado desde que nació.

―Okasan.

Y ella le alza a volandas con dificultad, las piernas del niño se abren, enredándose en su cintura, sus bracitos le rodean el cuello y se queda ahí, recargándole la carita sobre el hombro. Es un gesto natural que despierta el instinto materno de la chica que le besa la cabeza.

Naruto no puede evitar sonreír bobamente, notando de reojo como es que Neji tiene el mismo gesto, el rubio cree que se está reprimiendo, que no ha corrido al lado de la que considera debe ser su esposa, por mucho decoro, al parecer el castaño no es ese tipo de hombre cariñoso, que envuelve en un cálido abrazo a su familia frente a los demás, sin pena y con mucho orgullo.

Su mente ha omitido, como si fuese un proceso de eliminación protectora, esa forma en que la chica se ha referido a él, pues ella que ha sido una distracción momentánea para su malestar de entrar justamente ahí, se ha evaporado para darle paso al nudo en el estomago y la piel erizada de sus brazos. Tiene un mal presentimiento, algo no anda bien.

―Hinata-Sama, disculpe el retraso. Ha ocurrido hoy, un evento un tanto inesperado.

Naruto nota que aunque las palabras de Neji han sido claras sus movimientos con sus manos son nerviosos para después registrar, el sama que a acompañado el nombre que parece portar la chica y fruncir levemente el ceño, ¿Qué no eran esposos? No deberían llamarse sin honoríficos, sino como cualquier pareja empalagosa que ya tiene hijos.

― ¿Inesperado?―. Ella le enfoca asustada.

―Deberíamos entrar Hinata-Sama, ya empieza refrescar y no sería bueno que ninguno de los dos enferme.

Ella asiente, sin quitar su gesto de urgencia, ante la evasión de la pregunta, pero no presiona, es devota y sumisa. Una buena esposa.

―Naruto-San, por aquí por favor.

―Naruto.

― ¿Disculpe como ha…

―Que me llames Naruto, ese San me está matando tebayo. Me hace sentir viejo y todo eso, no me gusta.

―Como quiera.

―Oh, y el usted, bueno no soy ninguna clase de hombre adinerado ni nada, creo que hasta soy menor que tú.

Neji, esta vez solo asiente, dándole una mirada más profunda, Naruto es de baja estatura, y tiene el rostro ovalado, su voz aguda, casi infantil le esconde la edad, el castaño no está seguro si es más pequeño que él, hay personas que no aparentan sus verdadera edad, puede que el rubio sea un traga años.

La chica castaña que acompañaba a Hinata, les ilumina el camino, Neji gira al no sentir al rubio siguiéndole los pasos. Él permanece en el dintel de la entrada, mirando el puente rojo que se tiene que atravesar para llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, ellos ingresaran por la de servicio.

― ¿Algún problema Naruto?

El rubio parpadea, como si saliese de una ensoñación, mueve enérgicamente la cabeza para negar y corre para salvaguardar la distancia que hay entre ambos.

―Solo miraba la placa de la casa. ―dice como si fuese una justificación que nadie ha pedido pero que cree es necesario dar. Neji le mira unos momentos como si considerara decirle algo. Al final suspira.

― ¿Sabes entonces a quien pertenece esta mansión?

― ¿A quién pertenece? Supongo que al líder del clan ¿no? Ese debe ser…Itachi-Sama

Naruto recuerda las historias contadas a media noche que Sasuke le contaba sobre su hermano, que ya era mayor y se había casado, que había enviudado cuando su mujer dio a luz, que ni su hijo ni ella habían sobrevivido. Que tras aquello, Itachi se había mudado de nuevo de Nagasaki a Kioto, y que como él era el segundo en la línea había pasado a ser su deber el dar un primogénito varón para que siguiera el linaje del clan. El rubio solo pudo pensar que a veces todo parecía confabular para separarles aún antes de conocerse.

― ¿Eres de Kioto?

Neji se detenido, con el entrecejo fruncido, y a brazos cruzados, irguiéndose para aumentar de altura e imponiéndose sobre ese rubio que ahora le parece sospechoso.

―No, soy de Tokio.

― ¿Quién te hablado entonces de Itachi-Dono?

Naruto se da cuenta rápido de su error, si contesta que fue Sasuke, el hermano menor de este, solo provocara más preguntas. Trata de forzar su mente, de dar una respuesta coherente, la voz de Ino, hablando de mil cosas al mismo tiempo en su interior le hace dar un respingo, es un idiota con suerte.

―En el pueblo dicen lo que ocurrió en el sembradío de té. Y que Itachi-Sama descansa aquí.

Neji, le mira fijamente, antes de dar un paso hacia un lado y seguir caminando, Naruto suspira de alivio internamente.

―Sería bueno, que no mencionaras nada de esto frente a los amos, eso no es un asunto que a nosotros o al pueblo le incumba. ―Naruto asiente solemne, demasiado tenso como para replicar ante esa sublevación de castas que le remarca la posición

El rubio, mira cómo es que la chica y el niño ya están a mitad del puente, cuando siente como la mano del castaño se le enreda en la muñeca y le hala hacia la derecha, rodeando el puente, yendo por entre los arboles de Sakura y la alfombra de Ikebanas y girasoles.

―Espera, espera ¿no iremos por el puente tebayo?―Naruto siente como es que la oportunidad que se le ha dado se le escapa entre las manos. Si no atraviesa ese puente no verá a Sasuke.

―No, nosotros entramos por la cocina. No es correcto que vayamos por la entrada principal, esa es para los invitados de los amos y los amos mismos.

Neji, aún le mantiene tomado de la muñeca y Naruto tiene sus ojos fijos en el puente que se ve más y más lejano. Esta tan cerca, tan cerca y no puede creer que de nuevo vaya en la dirección contraria a la persona que quiere ver. No ha notado como es que esa declaración también implica que Neji no es el esposo de Hinata ni el padre de el pequeño heredero del clan.

…

…

…

Itachi mira cómo es que Sasuke lee un pergamino, tiene los lentes resbalándole por el puente de la nariz y el cabello recogido con broches que Hinata suele usar como adorno. Sonríe ante la imagen de niño revestido de hombre de su hermano. Se sienta en el sofá para esperar a que termine las líneas que le mantienen demasiado absorto para percatarse de su presencia. Ya casi es la hora de la cena y está seguro de que el menor no ha probado bocado desde su desayuno, si es que un vaso de jugo de naranja y medio tazón de arroz califica en esa categoría.

Hasta su sobrino comió más que él. Itachi tiene la reprimenda picándole la punta de la lengua. Él puede entender la carga de doble trabajo que representa para Sasuke, cuando se suponía que él había vuelto a Nagasaki para ayudar con el lote de temporada y de darle unos días de descanso a su hermano que se convirtieron pronto en vacaciones para él y horas extra sin paga para Sasuke.

―Deja de poner esa cara, estoy bien. ―Itachi sonríe, él único que puede leerle los gestos es Sasuke al igual que es el único de entender al menor aún si no dice nada.

―Si tuvieras una alimentación correcta y dejarás que la luz te diera de vez en cuando no estaría así de preocupado.

―Eres molesto.

―Soy tú hermano mayor y debo de cuidar que no dejes sin padre a mi sobrino, ante tu poco cuidado con tu salud Ototo-baka.

Sasuke sacude su mano, restándole importancia a las palabras, y al insulto cariñosos que Itachi siempre ha tenido para él, vuelve sea atención al último párrafo del documento de exportación que ha comenzado a tratar con los ingleses cerca de la villa de Greenwich, cuando siente un golpe sobre su frente. Haciendo que abandone el pergamino y se lleve ambas manos hasta esa zona afectada.

―No me obligues a utilizar el arma secreta.

Itachi se inclina en el escritorio, apoyado las palmas en este y haciendo que Sasuke sienta un escalofrió en su espina dorsal solo de escuchar la advertencia, toma de nuevo el pergamino, apretándolo y haciendo un mohín con la boca.

―No te atreverías.

―Pruébame.

―Estoy por terminar

―Quiero que recuerdes que tú me has obligado a hacer esto

―Aniki ―. Sasuke arrastra cada silaba de la palabra, la sisea, ahora es él, quien amenaza a su hermano para que no lo haga.

―Es por el bien de mi sobrino

Itachi está por abrir la boca, cuando unos toquidos en la puerta hace que ambos se miren fijamente.

―Pase.

Itachi regresa a su posición en el sillón, con una sonrisa marcándole los labios tenuemente y los ojos cerrados, conoce cada rincón de ese despacho que alguna vez fue el suyo, toma perezosamente un libro de la estantería sobre su cabeza y lo abre en cualquier pagina, Sasuke ha regresado a su lectura desde los saludos de su futuro comprador, Subaku no Gaara le manda a forma de carta formal.

La puerta se abre, dejando que la mitad del cuerpo de un castaño ya conocido se haga presente. Neji mira a Sasuke, con un ligero rojo brillándole en la frente, y una mueca de fastidio que solo puede ser lograda por una persona. Itachi le saluda desde su sitio en la esquina. El castaño niega un poco con la cabeza, dando una gran inhalación de aire, el humor susceptible de su amo siempre se irrita cuando es molestado en su oficina personal.

―Disculpe la interrupción, Sasuke-Dono, pero necesito informarle sobre algo.

Sasuke, derrotado mentalmente, deja el documento ya lo leerá a primera hora de la mañana, repasándolo rápidamente solo como una verificación, la fecha de la llegada de su comprador a Japón y la murmura. Tiene que mandar a alguien para que recoja en el puerto a Gaara a las 10.

―Antes que nada, quiero que le digas a Lee que tiene que estar en el muelle numero 5 mañana muy temprano, que lleve el auto. Recogerá a Subaku No Gaara, recuérdale que tiene que llevar un intérprete. ―Neji asiente, manos tras la espalda e información almacenada ―Bien ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―la voz de Itachi se escucha desde fondo con un "comida, eso es lo que debería pasar", que Sasuke ignora, con el mentón recargado sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

―Lamento tener que informarle que esta tarde he perdido por un momento a su hijo. ―Tanto Sasuke como Itachi se ponen de pie de inmediato, miradas estrechas, respiración elevada ―No ha pasado a mayores, fueron solo unos minutos. ―dice rápido para calmar al par de Uchiha, que ahora parecen un par de felinos a punto de atacar con la guardia en alto ― Sin embargo, ante mi descuido me veo en la necesidad de ponerme a su disposición para que haga conmigo lo que mejor le parezca.

―Hablaremos después de eso, ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que pudiste perderlo?―Sasuke trata de calmar su instinto, de recordarse que ese es Neji, el guardián de su hijo, y que esta es la primera vez que algo si le ocurre a él, de que el niño ya no quiere ser tomado de la mano y que le gusta explorar por lugares pequeños, esconderse en losa armarios y gatear bajo las mesas y sillas. Es la edad, se repite.

―Ha sido cerca del riachuelo, ha ido tras su pelota y le he perdido de vista cuando se metió entre los arbustos.

―Quisiera que lo trajearas ahora.

―Se encuentra con Hinata-Sama

―No he preguntado con quien estaba, sino que lo traigas a mí.

―Sasuke, calma ―Itachi se ha posicionado a su lado, al escuchar el tono elevado con el que ha empezado a hablar, él también quiere ver a su sobrino, aunque su necesidad no se puede comparar con la de su hermano.

―Estoy pidiendo algo sumamente sencillo, Aniki. ―y hay una lucha de miradas oscuras que es interrumpido por un carraspeo del castaño.

―Eso aún no es todo. ―Sasuke eleva una ceja ante lo recién dicho. Neji observa como la mano del mayor de los Uchiha se posiciona sobre el hombro del menor, como si tratara de retenerlo en el mismo sitio―No he sido yo quien le ha encontrado primero. Un chico lo ha hecho y lo he traído para poder agradecerle como es debido.

Sasuke, se deja caer pesadamente sobre la silla, con una de sus manos sobre los ojos. Un desconocido, su hijo estuvo con un desconocido, que le puedo haber hecho cualquier cosa, podría haberle extorsionado, sacarle hasta el último yen de su bolsillo, o simplemente llevárselo muy lejos, hay una arritmia creciendo dentro del pecho de Sasuke. Esa sensación de pérdida, de inutilidad, de impotencia, hacía años que no la sentía explosionándole de forma íntima, desarmándole la compostura y derribándole de una sola embestida, la rabia le ruge en la garganta, quiere golpear a Neji por su descuido, por su poca atención, quiere culpar a alguien de esos minutos en los que su hijo estuvo pendiendo sobre la cuerda floja pero no lo hace, no lo hace porque él está ahí, seguramente jugando entre los brazos de Hinata, porque ese extraño fue benevolente y no le arrebato lo único que le mantenía funcionando, que lo hacía un humano que trataba de mejorar el futuro para abrirle el paso al hombre que se convertiría su primogénito.

―Hinata, ¿no se lo has dicho, cierto? ―Neji asiente, con esa sensación de haber fallado sobre la cabeza, Sasuke no espera menos ―Bien, no lo hagas. No ha ocurrido nada que ella tenga que saber, ¿has entendido? ―Neji vuelve a sentir, incapaz de verle a los ojos ― ¿Y dónde está ese desconocido?

―Espera afuera

―Hazlo pasar, después ve por mi hijo, no importa que excusa tengas que darle a Hinata.

El castaño hace una reverencia y sale, Neji no es un trabajador más dentro de la mansión, es el guardián por parte de la rama secundaria Hyuga de Hinata, además de su primo directo, que ha sido destinado a estar por siempre con ella, la lealtad es algo que derraman los ojos perla del castaño cada vez que la mira. Es por eso que Sasuke ha estado de acuerdo a que esa protección, donde Neji daría la vida, fuese otorgada a su hijo. No existía otra persona que tuviese tal capacidad de sacrificio, amor y fidelidad que en ese hombre experto en el tiro con arco y entrenado en Karate. Un arma hecha cuerpo.

― ¿Qué harás?

Itachi, que ha permanecido a su lado, se inclina, para retirarle la mano que le oculta la mitad del rostro, Sasuke, siente la caricia de sus dedos sobre su piel que se ha puesto fría, aún no se recupera de esa sensación de miedo y pánico mezclados.

―Depende ¿hablas de nuestro héroe, que seguro es un pueblerino o de Neji y mi puño?

Itachi no alcanza a responder cuando, mira cómo es que un rubio algo tembloroso entra hasta el despacho. Tal vez Sasuke pensó, muy fugazmente en su mente, que su hijo cuando se perdía regresaba con todas aquellas cosas que él creí ocultas y enterradas, eso o el karma no era más que una perra oportunista que se divertía desde lo alto viendo el sufrimiento ajeno con sádico placer.

Porque no podía haber ninguna otra explicación cuando ahí, frente a él, cabello más largo y una sombra de barba se erguía un par de ojos azules, tan conocidos, tan extrañados, e incrustados en esa parte de su cerebro reservada para memorias jamás contadas.

―Naruto.

Que venían ahora a salir, para materializarse en versiones más adultas, sin kimonos, y el distrito rojo.


	4. Estación 4

∞ **Titulo**: "Distrito rojo"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Sasuke va ahí, entre esas casas escondidas y personas recluidas. Sasuke va ahí, para encontrarse con un rayo de sol, para que le besen las heridas y le cuiden el corazón. Sasuke va ahí, porque es Naruto quien le espera, tras biombos casi trasparentes y kimonos resbalándole por la piel.

…

…

…

**Quiero ver amanecer.**

**Pero del otro lado ver amanecer.**

**Y que él se quede aquí conmigo.**

**Para saber si yo sigo vivo.**

Quiero ver amanecer- Los fabulosos cadillacs.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Estación. 4**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

―Hemos llegado Naruto-Kun.

Naruto que ha estado viendo el mar desde que entraron a la carretera que iba camino a los muelles, gira su rostro hacia Lee, se ha estacionado junto a una enorme bodega de descarga. El sonido de las gaviotas y pelicanos por encima de sus cabezas hacen que el rubio sonría, siempre ha estado cerca de la orilla en la playa pero jamás cerca de un barco, menos uno que ha atravesado todo el Atlántico para llegar hasta esa costa oriental.

Se baja del auto, siguiendo a Lee, que parece estar más nervioso que él mismo. Ambos saben muy poco del invitado al cual recogerán. Es pelirrojo con ojos verdes, había dicho Sasuke. Naruto se ha guardado el comentario de que seguramente no será el único pasajero extranjero con esas características, porque algo muy dentro de él, le ha dicho que le podrá reconocer entre la multitud, que destacara por si solo ya que ha sido lo suficientemente dominante para poder llevar a cabo negocios junto al Uchiha.

Naruto sabe que la personalidad de Sasuke no es fácil, "debe ser pero que él" piensa mientras sus ojos viajan a través del puente de que se ha instalado para que todos comiencen a desbordar.

―Lee, deberías estar del otro lado, quien lo vea primero lo traerá hasta el auto y esperara al otro.

―Eso es una buena idea Naruto-Kun pero si yo lo veo primero no podre comunicarme con él.

Cierto. Naruto se da una palmada en toda la cara, que si por eso está ahí él, para hacer de intérprete, porque parece que nadie en ese pequeño pueblito pesquero sabe algo que no se japonés y un poco de francés excepto Ino. No ha visto a la rubia desde ayer, debe de estar preocupada, se recuerda tratar de mandarle un mensaje para asegurarle de que todo está bien.

Respira profundo, y se palmea ambas mejillas ante lo inevitable, porque van a tardar más, no van poder cubrir tanto terreno si tienen que permanecer juntos, a la espera de Gaara. Trata de pensar en otra opción, la mirada de reprimida conmoción que le da Lee por no poder ser de mas ayuda le hacen desistir. Le recuerdan al tipo de ojos que tenia Sasuke la noche anterior.

_Fue poco después de que pronunciase su nombre, de que la sorpresa le ganase y cometería tal error en frente de Itachi._

― _¿Se conocen?_

_Y Naruto negó al instante, Sasuke no respondió nada, porque la puerta se abrió revelando los ojos color perla soñolientos del niño, que se sostenía del dintel, con el rostro alzado y las mejillas un poco coloreadas._

―_Oto-san_

_Y alzara sus brazos hacia Sasuke, que rodeó el escritorio y paso tras Naruto para tomarlo en brazos y acunarle contra su pecho. Que era una máquina de vapor a punto de estallar._

―_Ototo, te he hecho una pregunta._

_Y como no podía ser de una forma diferente, el Uchiha mayor no cambio su postura. Naruto entonces intervino, sabiendo que él era el responsable de la situación en la que Sasuke se iba hundiendo lentamente, tratando de tragarse el shock de ver la ahora lejana figura que tenia del otro, de quien fuese su amante, de quien ahora era padre._

―_Sasuke me ayudo una vez, hace mucho tiempo en Tokio, me había perdido. Creo que no he cambiado mucho desde entonces ―Lleva una mano tras su cabeza, sonriendo tensamente, Itachi se cruza de brazos evaluándole._

―_Debiste dejarle una profunda impresión entonces, si él aún recuerda tu nombre._

―_No lo creo Itachi-dono. Supongo que tiene más que ver con mi apariencia. ―y se auto señala, tratando de que el cabello de oro y los ojos azules le resalten. Itachi no comenta nada ante el aparente conocimiento de quien es él, por parte del rubio._

―_Ciertamente tienes una apariencia peculiar. ¿De dónde eres?_

―_Naci en Inglaterra, pero ahora vivo en Tokio. ―Naruto ésta hiperventilando por dentro. Nunca ha sido bueno para mentir y es demasiado débil bajo presión._

―_Curioso, muy curioso ¿no lo crees Ototo?_

_Sasuke sabe que Naruto está llegando a su límite, que el tono de voz de Itachi rapta, sisea y le trata de acarrarla para saber si está diciendo la verdad, esa es la especialidad de su hermano mayor, es por eso que la casa cuenta con fieles sirvientes y el sembradío con campesinos honestos y trabajadores, es una facultad que ha sabido aprovechar a lo largo de su vida para proteger lo que le importa, y en ese instante en que todo el lenguaje corporal del menor ha cambiado revelándole el anhelo que intenta esconder, es una situación en que su forma de llegar hasta el fondo, ha salido de forma natural, como un medio de defensa otorgado por la naturaleza._

―_Si tu lo dices ―Sasuke evita mirarle a los ojos, concentrando toda su atención en el rostro de su hijo que esta por caer dormido, y que le ayuda mantenerse lo más calmo posible ante la situación._

― _¿Ya has conseguido el interprete para Gaara-San?_

―_Aún no ―las cejas se le junta por un momento antes de comenzar a negar ante lo que cree su hermano ésta por decir _

―_Dime Naruto-Kun, ¿podría ser que sabes inglés?_

―_Si ― Itachi sonríe, complacido, eso al rubio solo le pone más nervioso._

―_**Entonces puedes ayudarnos mañana con Gaara-san **_

―_**Si usted así lo quiere.**_

_Naruto no nota, que ha contestado en su lengua materna. Itachi es ahora, quien rodea el escritorio, poniéndose frente al rubio, recargando su cadera sobre el respaldo del sillón para invitados y dándole una sonrisa más pronunciada._

―_Deberías informar a Neji, que ya tienes a quien acompañara a Lee mañana, Sasuke._

―_No creo que Naruto sea el mejor candidato. ―el menor cambia de brazo al niño, para reacomodarlo sobre su hombro y que las piernitas se abran para una mejor postura que le rodea el costado izquierdo ― ya hecho lo que correspondía al encontrar al niño._

―_En eso tal vez tengas razón. Pero nosotros tampoco le hemos agradecido como es debido._

―_Dándole trabajo no es una forma muy común de gratitud Aniki._

―_Hum, dime Naruto, ¿tienes un empleo aquí? ― el rubio respinga, al tener de nuevo esa mirada adusta sobre él, niega con la cabeza ―. Oh, entonces ¿Qué haces en Nagasaki?_

―_Asuntos personales. ―contesta rápido, poniéndose serio._

―_Supongo, que dispondrás de tiempo si esos asuntos personales no son relacionados con nada malo._

―_Ya los he terminado. Regresare pronto a Tokio._

―_Bien, debo entender por consecuente, que dispones de tiempo libre y de que seria para ti un honor servía al clan Uchiha en esta pequeña diligencia ¿cierto? Ya que no hay motivo por el cual tengas que negarte._

―_Me esperan en Tokio, Itachi-dono._

―_Nuestra familia te agradecerá como es debido Naruto, el ser un héroe para mi sobrino y en ayudar con la comunicación a nuestro socio y tu compatriota. Creo que te será una buena experiencia tratar con nuestro visitante. Además me has dicho que podrás ayudar si así yo lo quiero._

―_Es solo un pueblerino Itachi, no conoce ni los modales ni las formas para tratar a alguien como Gaara._

―_Confió, que Naruto se comportara de la forma que corresponde ante Gaara-San, Ototo. No debes de preocuparte, al menos que, claro, haya algo mas por lo que no debamos escogerle como intérprete. ― Itachi se acercó hasta él, tomando a su sobrino. ―Estas cansado, yo tomare la decisión por ti y llevare al niño a acostar._

―_Aniki. ―Sasuke solo puede mirarlo, con los labios apretados y sintiéndose impotente. No puede decirle la razón por la que se opone, no a él._

―_Bien, si no hay ninguna objeción, sería bueno que te quedaras aquí esta noche, mañana partirás al puerto junto a Lee. Y quizás seas necesario por la temporada que Gaara-San permanezca aquí._

_Itachi sale, con el niño dormido contra su pecho mientras Sasuke le detiene la puerta. Neji no tarda en aparecer a esperado a un lado del corredor. Y se detiene al llamado de Sasuke._

―_Lleva a Naruto a una de las habitaciones del ala sur, se quedara aquí, dale las instrucciones de mañana e informa Lee._

_Neji asiente, tomando de la muñeca al rubio que se ha quedado detrás de todos, caminando como un autómata mientras sus ojos no pueden evitar caer sobre el niño. En el hijo de Sasuke._

Sacude su cabeza ante los pitidos del barco de vapor. Los primeros pasajeros pisan tierra firme, cargados de maletas, voluptuosos vestidos, sombrillas y trajes de tres piezas. La moda colisiona contra las yukata y kimonos de la gente que aguarda ante los turistas e invitados.

Naruto respira hondo, tratando de enfocarse en la línea divisoria entre la puerta de embarque y los pasajeros que ya han pasado bajo su escrutinio. Y le ve. No es alto, trae su cabello peinado hacia un lado, un traje blanco y zapatos beige, se ha quitado el sombreo y mira todo desde su altura, parece un poco aturdido. Los verdes ojos, son enormes esmeraldas refractantes, tapizados de pestañas que destellan los rayos de sol de esa mañana.

Y comienza a caminar hacia el final del puente, con Lee pisándole los talones y con el rostro del pelirrojo que gira hacia ambos lados buscando inconscientemente a quien le está esperando. Sus ojos se detienen entonces en los azules de Naruto que le regala una enorme sonrisa.

―Subaku no Gaara

El pelirrojo asiente ante la pronunciación de su nombre, que se ha escuchado más como una declaración que como una reafirmación de si es él la persona correcta. Naruto entonces se inclina antes de que Gaara elevé su mano derecha para saludarle.

―**Soy Naruto Senju, y seré tu interprete. Aquí no estrechamos nuestras manos, sino que damos una pequeña reverencia. Los japoneses tienen reserva de contacto con los demás.**

Gaara que debería sentirse molesto porque alguien le recuerde ese detalle que ha pasado por alto, el ver al rubio en lugar de un típico residente del país de sol naciente le ha reprogramado los saludos y el lenguaje, solo le mira. Naruto le sigue sonriendo como si ese desliz jamás hubiese ocurrido, así que el pelirrojo se inclina, tal como se le ha enseñado en sus clases de modales extranjeros, no muy seguro si esta ante una persona que ostenta un rango dentro del clan Uchiha o si es solo un trabajador contratado por el momento.

―**No, no te inclines tanto, no soy la persona correcta. Ese debería ser Sasuke o Itachi-dono. ―**Naruto toma una de las maletas para ayudarle a desbordar, Lee le sigue con otra mas ―, **él es Rock Lee, trabaja para el clan Uchiha**. ― el rubio gira un poco su rostro hacia el de hombre de larga trenza ― Lee, saluda

El pelinegro, da unos pasos hacia un lado para posicionares frente al pelirrojo y se inclina. Dice su nombre y el placer que es conocerle. Gaara que no ha entendido nada, solo asiente desde arriba. Lee levanta sus ojos, para mirar con más atención los jades que ostenta el pelirrojo, siente un tirón en su bajo vientre y vuelve su vista al suelo rápidamente. Eso ha sido peligroso.

―**¿Eres británico? ―**Gaara camina al lado de Naruto que le guía hasta el auto, lo mira asentir sin mucha convicción.

Sube a la parte trasera, el sonido de las maletas siendo depositadas a su lado hace que vea con atención a Lee que parece evitarle la mirada, alguna tontería de castas piensa. Ante esa convicción de tratar de no tocarle ni mantener algún tipo de contacto. En cambio Naruto parece mas simple, comentándole sobre los puestos que se distribuyen alrededor del muelle, de la comida, del mar, gira sobre su asiento para preguntarle mil cosas sobre Greenwich, como si fuesen dos grandes amigos que no se han visto en años.

Gaara sabe, que tal vez esa actitud resuelta, con esas permisivas que él aún no le otorgado al rubio, deberían de parecerle una falta total a la educación, e irritarle, pero de alguna manera, ese infantilismos y energía que Naruto destila en cada palabra, en cada expresión y roce, le hacen sentir cómodo, casi como si estuviese con Yashamaru y su rostro tras el té de media tarde. Vuelve a sentir ante algo que Naruto le ha dicho tiene que probar, con el sentimiento de que tal vez, ese tiempo que tenga que pasar en Japón no sea algo tedioso.

…

…

…

Naruto se asegura de que Gaara llegue hasta su habitación, antes de dar un suspiro cansado, has ido una larga mañana, llevando al pelirrojo a través de los sembradíos, mientras lo presentaba uno, tras otro, como el socio comerciante del clan Uchiha, el británico que por tanto habían esperado y que deseaban llegar a tener una buena relación.

Mueve su cuello hacia ambos lados, escucha el tronido de sus articulaciones y como sus hombros tensos le piden algo de descanso, camina por el corredor, evitando el puente. Neji le ha dicho que está prohibido pasar por ahí y le ha advertido que le dejara sin comer si él llega enterarse de su falta de obediencia. El castaño es tan estricto y nada divertido que el rubio no se sorprende tenerlo de niñera, con sus ojos de halcón que miran todo a 360 grados, el rubio sigue buscando el punto ciego que el Hyuga debe de tener por algún lado de su perfecta visión.

Su estomago ruge, en una protesta ante su único alimento, un vaso de leche tomado de un solo trago, por que se hacía tarde y ya iban retrasados, Naruto se había quedado dormido. Demasiadas emociones la noche anterior, le habían mantenido despierto hasta entrada la madrugada, con la cabeza llena de insanos pensamientos y con su corazón que parecía no quererse reponerse de tal asalto.

Se había obligado como una forma de sobrevivir, el tener que actuar y no ser tan torpe para poder mentir decentemente cuando ha visto a Itachi esa mañana dándole los buenos días. Con varios libros bajo el brazo y un bastón en forma de apoyo. Insinuándole las ojeras bajo los ojos y preguntándole como había dormido.

Naruto no quiere ni recordar su mueca y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo cuando unos minutos después se entero de que Hinata no era la esposa de Neji como él había supuesto, ante la familiaridad en que tanto la mujer e Itachi hablaban. Cuñados. Y que el famoso heredero que había rescatado en el riachuelo, él cual aún dormitaba entre los brazos de su madre era en realidad el hijo de Sasuke. Se lleva una mano hasta la frente, él suponía que los años habían traído cambios, no creyó que también traerían nuevas vidas, fue un estúpido al no considerarlo.

Da vuelta a la derecha en el ultimo corredor, ese que lo llevara a las cocinas y que atraviesa, de paso, el despacho del dueño de la casa, el estomago de pronto se le hace nudo, como una muestra de solidaridad y de advertencia para que no pase por ahí. Su pie queda suspendido en el aire, tal vez pueda rodear el jardín e ir por la ruta en la que Neji le llevo cuando recién llegó.

―Muévete. Obstaculizas el camino.

Naruto, primero siente el escalofrió viajar desde su espalda hasta la punta de sus pies, hay un "mierda" que hace eco en su cabeza, mientras que gira por sobre su hombro para inevitablemente encontrarse con esa mirada afilada. "Mierda" de nuevo.

―Sasuke

El Uchiha le mira desde la salida del despacho, con la corbata desecha y los lentes en la mano izquierda.

―Yo… Ya me iba tebayo.

―Gracias por la información innecesaria.

Naruto frunce el cejo ante el tono monocorde, que anda, ya se conocen, pero Sasuke no tiene que ser tan borde e hijo de puta. No ha sido después de todo su culpa estar atrapado ahí, con Itachi monitoreándole los movimientos al sugerirle como interprete mientras dura la estadía de Gaara. No es como si Sasuke no se hubiese visto sospechoso al oponerse antes de saber que la táctica menos peligrosa era decirle a su hermano que si a todo si no quería que el mayor de los Uchiha supiera que ese rubio era su protegido del distrito rojo.

Ninguno iba a poner en evidencia al otro. Aun así Sasuke deseo que Naruto no tuviese que estar ahí, tan cerca de él, porque de que jodida manera servía tener una mansión, compuesta de alas y casi una hectárea, si el espacio se reducía y lo juntaba a todas horas al lado el rubio.

Naruto, que conoce cuando Sasuke se pone nervioso, se irrita o se molesta, opta por aquello que aprendido hacer cuando se trata del Uchiha, cambiar de tema, darle una vía de escape, algo que lo relaje.

―Tu hijo, él aún es muy pequeño. ― murmura sin mucho tacto

Sasuke solo asiente. Poniéndose las gafas y bajando las dos escalinatas para ir hasta el jardín, mueve su cabeza, indicando que le siga. Naruto parpadea, confuso, no muy seguro de haber entendido el mensaje, el Uchiha vuelve asomarse y Naruto lo confirma. Va tras él.

Sasuke se acomoda bajo un árbol que esta por convertirse en un puñado de ramas secas, unas cuantas hojas ondean antes de caer en una danza errática y lenta al suelo, los vientos del oriente ya empiezan a ser más fríos. La brisa del mar anuncia que el invierno traerá bajas temperaturas ese año.

Naruto, que ha dejado sus zapatos al lado opuesto de la casa, se detiene en el corredor.

―Toma los que están ahí y baja.

El rubio reconoce las sandalias de Sasuke, sabe que le quedaran grandes, pero aún así desliza sus pies en ellas, baja con cuidado y se mantiene a un par de metros de todo, de los arboles, las flores, del corredor y de Sasuke. Posicionado en el punto medio sin intenciones. Se revuelve un poco. ¿Qué es lo que el Uchiha pretende?

―Se que debes de saberlo pero…

―No me has dicho como se llama. ―Naruto habla mas rápido, cortando la oración de algo que está seguro no quiere oír, no aún. Sasuke le mira con atención. ― Tu hijo, no me has dicho como se llama ― repite un poco agitado.

―Se llama Kenshi

― ¿Cómo se escribe?

―Tú no sabes escribir Kanjis. Así que, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

―Escríbelo ―Dice Naruto, las manos tras la cabeza y media sonrisa, como si no hubiese escuchado la insinuación de ser un extranjero junto a y su analfabetismo ― Y el mío también.

Sasuke le mira por unos segundo antes de suspirar de forma cansada y tomar una de las tantas ramas que se han caído de los arboles de Sakura que no tardaran en florecer. Dibuja los caracteres en la tierra húmeda. Naruto se pone en cuclillas, manos recargadas sobre las rodillas juntas, delineando con sus dedos las huellas que la madera va dejando, formando el significado del nombre que el pequeño niño porta.

Naruto lo observa, ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, para él son solo símbolos sin orden y contexto. Aún así sabe que para Sasuke debe de tener sentido, una composición de palabras que forjan lo que siente por su hijo y que con todo el orgullo Uchiha lo mantienen en alto, para que nadie lo olvide, para que quede grabado en la memoria de cada persona que conozca al niño.

Porque Sasuke siempre ha sido así. El rubio se rasca la nariz, y alza su rostro, el Uchiha da el último trazo y mira su obra, Naruto le imita.

"剣士"

― ¿Qué significa?

―Averígualo tú. ―dice Sasuke antes de sonreír de manera arrogante, como si fuese el puto amo del mundo.

―Vaya que eres insufrible ― se queja Naruto jugueteando con las ramitas secas a su lado, ha bajado de nuevo el rostro hacia el nombre que se perfila en la tierra ―No te haría daño explicarme las cosas completas de vez en cuando, Sasuke tebayo.

―Ni a ti llamarme como corresponde ― Sasuke tira el palo que se ha llenado de lodo y busca el otro.

―Jamás te daré honoríficos Sasuke ―Y canturrea su nombre con diversión, el de cabellos negros solo rueda los ojos ante el infantilismo del rubio ―. Deberías de ser tú quien me llame Naruto-Sama después de andar con Gaara todo el día. Se perdió tres veces, ¡tres, Sasuke! si no fuera pelirrojo de seguro que seguiría buscándolo en medio del jodido bosque.

―Eso es porque eres idiota.

―Tal vez ― murmura, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa a medio dibujar. Sasuke solo le mira, como es que se apoya en sus talones y mantienen ambas manos sobre los Kanjis ― Ahora escribe el mío. De seguro se ve todo elegante y cara con tu letra de niña.

Naruto le devuelve a su muy particular forma la ligereza al ambiente, Sasuke sabe que ahí, en ese jardín que tanto ha cuidado Hinata y que ha pasado los últimos años de su vida, no hay solo un idiota sino dos que están jugando con fuego y se miran entre las llamas sin saber quién será el primero en quemarse pero rezando para que no sea el otro. Si, un par de idiotas.

Es por eso que Sasuke opta por ignorar el último comentario sobre la forma de su caligrafía y comienza a escribirlo como lo ha hecho cada vez que recodaba a ese rubio gritón que le sofocaba con su sola presencia, como cuando quiso leerlo en su acta de matrimonio y suplántalo por el de la heredera Hyuga, como cada vez que ha querido pronunciarlo en descuidos al encontrar puestos de ramen en su camino a casa y mirando a amigos compartir paletas de mora azul.

El Uchiha lo dibuja en medio de los girasoles y los Ikebanas, casi como si fuera la marca de propiedad que siempre ha tenido sobre él, pero que jamás ha salido a luz, escondido tras baratos de cárceles personales y distritos de mala reputación.

―Solo Ero-sennin me lo había mostrado un par de veces ― la voz de Naruto le rompe el trance a Sasuke ―. Ese viejo borracho ―Masculla, con la barbilla apoyada en su rodilla izquierda ―, me ha querido cobrar cada vez que le pido que lo haga por mí el muy aprovechado tebayo.

―Deberías aprender como son los caracteres.

El tono es suave, no hay demanda ni orden en él, y el rubio lo reconoce al instante, no puede evitar sentir un poquito de melancolía, es la primera vez desde su llegada que el Uchiha le ha hablado así, con las defensas bajas.

―Necesito tinta y papel.

Naruto entra deprisa a la casa, por el lado del despacho, se quita las getas de un solo movimiento y toma un pergamino viejo y la plumilla rellenable que Gaara le ha traído como obsequio desde Londres a Sasuke. Se devuelve con ambas cosas apretadas contra el pecho, se deja caer sobre el corredor, piernas entrecruzadas, el labio inferior levemente fruncido al igual que sus cejas mientras copia con en manchones de tinta, por la presión que ejerce sobre el papel la bonita caligrafía, da una sonrisa satisfecha cuando termina junto a un gritito de "lo logre"

―Mira, mira Sasuke ya se escribirlo, mi nombre ―Alza el pergamino a contra luz y se deja caer de espaldas, brazos en alto y sonrisa tonta.

―Deberías hacer una plana para que no se te olvide cabeza hueca.― Naruto detecta la burla dentro de esa sugerencia.

― ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido? ― Naruto rueda sobre si mismo para quedar sobre su estomago, continua viendo el pergamino ―Además, nunca lo olvidare.

Sasuke eleva una ceja en clara muestra de su incredulidad y Naruto lo nota, abre la boca para gritarle lo bastardo que sigue siendo y que quite la cara de amargado que tiene cuando el sonio de unos pasitos le detiene. El rubio ve los piecitos plantados muy cerca de él, Kenshi ha llegado al final el corredor ayudado de los pilares de madera y las puertas corredizas. Llama a su padre

El Uchiha se acerca quitándose los zapatos antes de subir el par de escalones e inclinarse para tomarle en brazos. Naruto no puede ver la media sonrisa perfilada en ese rosto que la mayoría del tiempo luce indiferente y serio, y como es que esa mueca se ha estado rompiendo cada vez que pasa un poco más de tiempo con el rubio.

Kenshi se despide de él con su manita antes de comenzar a hablar sobre la comida con su padre.

Cuando Naruto se incorpora para también abandonar el jardín, reconoce las palabras que están junto al nombre de Kenshi, se pone los getas y corre hasta el sitio marcado.

Niega con la cabeza mientras murmura un "Teme" para un Sasuke que no le escucha y que en ese momento recibe una cucharada de arroz que su hijo le da con evidente emoción.

Las hojas siguen cayendo, el otoño ha llegado a Nagasaki que decora de verde, naranja y amarillo ese pedacito de tierra que revela lo que Kenshi significa para Sasuke.

"Corazón de espada"

…

…

…


End file.
